The subject matter of the present invention relates to a formation fluid sampler adapated to be disposed in a wellbore, and more particularly, to a full bore formation fluid sampler apparatus having an annular sample chamber flanked on both sides by inlet and outlet ports which allow fluid communication with the full bore of the sampler and further including a parameter sensor transducer disposed in the sample chamber for measuring a parameter of the fluid in the sample chamber and a memory apparatus connected to the sensor transducer for storing the parameter of the fluid in a memory.
Formation fluid samplers for use in a wellbore are well known in the art. Such samplers are designed to trap a sample of a formation fluid in the sampler when the formation fluid flows from a perforated formation in the wellbore. The fluid sample is subsequently retrieved from the sampler for analysis when the sampler is withdrawn to a surface of the wellbore. An example of a formation fluid sampler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,537 to Carter. The Carter sampler discloses a sampler having an annular sample chamber disposed around a full bore for trapping a sample of formation fluid flowing within the full bore of the sampler. However, the Carter sampler is not connected to or associated with a full bore valve for opening and closing ports of the annular sample chamber of the Carter sampler in synchronism with the opening and closing of the full bore valve. In addition, the Carter sampler fails to record and memorize a parameter of the fluid sample contained in the annular sample chamber at the moment in time when the fluid sample is taken. Furthermore, the Carter sampler fails to disclose a pair of ports flanking the annular sample chamber and communicating the full bore with both sides of the annular sample chamber, where each port includes a first port disposed through a wall of the annular sample chamber and a second port disposed through a piston and adapted to move into congruence with the first port in response to an axial movement of the piston.